Unheard
by serafina67
Summary: Even though you can never really know someone if you never hear their voice, Nicole Peters, owner and creator of the Official Carlos fanclub, manages to do it. What happens when Carlos finds out the girl he's falling hard for is deaf? Carlos/OC Review!


**A/N: Who else can't wait till Big Time Wedding premieres? I still don't know what it's gonna be about, but someone's definitely getting married. I think. Anyway, enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1**

_**HelmetHead: I can't wait to see you. **_

Carlos sat back in his chair, waiting for his ScuttleBuddy to IM him back. His eyes lit up when he heard the ping!

_**SingIt365: Me neither. It'll be great to finally talk to you. **_

Carlos smiled and started to type his reply when he heard Mrs. Knight call his name. It was time for dinner. He quickly finished his message and logged off of his account. He hurried to the kitchen to join his friends at the table to eat.

"Were you ScutButting Nicole again?" Kendall asked, picking up a fish stick. Carlos nodded. SingIt365 aka Nicole Peters was a girl Carlos had met three months through ScuttleButter. She just happened to be the owner of the official Carlos Garcia fan club. She had interviewed him on ScuttleButter and they kinda hit it off.

"So she's coming here tomorrow?" Logan inquired.

"Yeah," Carlos replied, "She's flying in from Phoenix. We're meeting at that new pizza place tomorrow at noon. Nicole's getting a room at the Palm Woods and staying for the rest of the summer." Mrs. Knight told Katie to put down her GameBoy. She sighed and grabbed some tater tots.

"What does she look like?" she asked. Carlos pulled out his phone and went to Nicole's profile. There was a picture of her taking a photo of herself in the mirror with a Flip cam. He gave it to Katie and the guys gathered around her.

"She's hot," James commented. Everyone turned to look at him. "What?"

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

"Why do you have to drive?" Carlos pouted. Logan rolled his eyes and got into Mrs. Knight's SUV. Carlos buckled himself into the passenger seat.

"Because last time you drove the car," Logan answered, putting the key into the ignition, "You crashed it into a light pole." Carlos smiled and patted his helmet.

"Good times." Logan reversed and drove out of the Palm Woods parking lot. Carlos was at the edge of his seat. He couldn't wait to hear her voice for the first time. He turned up the radio when he heard "If I Ruled the World" playing. About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant. Nicole was sitting outside on a bench with two big suitcases next to her legs.

She had short red hair which was partly covered by a cute pink bowler hat on her head. She was wearing a tank top that read "BTR Rox!" tucked into a skirt. Her clean white sneakers had doodles all over them. When she saw the guys, she stood up and ran out to say hi.

"It's so great to meet you!" she exclaimed, shaking Logan's hand. "Thanks for coming!"

"No problem," he replied. "I'll take your bags and you guys can get to your pizza-making." Logan tried to pick up one of the suitcases, but he couldn't lift it. Carlos and Nicole watched him struggle, trying not to laugh.

"You want some help?" Nicole asked.

"No, it's fine. You guys get to your pizza making." When Carlos and Nicole went into the restaurant, Logan muttered, "What did she pack, bowling balls?"

Inside, Carlos and Nicole were getting a table. At this restaurant, you could design your own pizza with pretty much anything.

"Thanks for coming," Carlos smiled, covering his own pizza in pineapple slices. Nicole smiled back, getting a barstool to sit on.

"It's my pleasure," she replied. Her voice was slightly nasal, but not enough to annoy anyone. "I didn't know you liked pineapples on your pizza. I should put that on the fan site. Can I take a picture?" She pulled out her cream colored camera and held it up.

"Sure, go ahead," Carlos said. When he spoke, it seemed like she stared at his lips instead of his eyes. He decided that he liked this quirk and went back to eating his pizza. A waitress walked over to where they were sitting and asked if they wanted anything to drink.

"Can you repeat that?" Nicole asked.

"Would you like a drink?" the waitress said again. Carlos frowned. The waitress had perfect enunciation. How did Nicole not understand her when she was sitting about a foot away?

"Oh!" Nicole exclaimed, blushing. "I'll take a Sprite." Carlos said he'd also have one, and the waitress went back to get their beverages. Nicole was typing quickly on her laptop. Carlos put one hand on her arm and smiled.

"I can't wait for you to see the Palm Woods," he said. "It's really cool. You'll love it."

"I can't wait either," Nicole laughed. "You wanna ditch this place and go there now?" Carlos' grin widened.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**A/N: This wasn't how I had originally planned this story out. But I hope you liked it anyway.**


End file.
